An Orphan's Eyes
by SanguinePhoenix
Summary: What if Madara had found a different orphan to give his eyes? What if he wanted to keep both his ultimate weapons in one place? What he didn't know, however, is that a certain orange fox could perfectly integrate the eyes, giving his container full access to the sharingan AND the rinnegan. How will Naruto use this new power to defend his village from it's greatest foes?
1. The Beginning

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

 **OOO**

Everybody was in a panic in the aftermath of the Kyuubi's attack. Shinobi were running all over the village in an attempt to assess the damages and stabilize the situation. Everyone was so busy, in fact, that they could not be bothered to stop and question one old man walking into the hospital. The old man went directly to the newborn ward which was currently unguarded due to the need for every shinobi on hand elsewhere, especially the medical ninja.

"So the Yondaime sealed you into his own son, Kyuubi?" "How unexpected."

The old man walked over to a young, blonde boy sleeping peacefully in his cradle with what appeared to be some sort of seal on his stomach.

" I had originally intended to find another, but this orphan works as well as any other and it will be useful to have both of my ultimate weapons in one place for me."

With that the old man put the child under a genjutsu to ensure that he would not draw unwanted attention during the procedure and removed the child's eyes, placing them in a jar he had with him. He then removed his own eyes without a single indication that he was in pain and, using only his other senses, implanted them into the child.

As the old man's hands glowed green with chakra he thanked his old friend for becoming so proficient in medical ninjutsu and for leaving his cells so easily accessible.

"Well, I suppose it is time." the old man mused as he went to find a worthy place to die, for now at least.

 **OOO**

Within the child's mindscape, a large orange fox pondered the situation at hand. Its last attempt at escape had come to nothing and he was sealed once again due to that damn Uchiha. It was then that he heard a voice from outside the seal, one he knew very well.

" I had originally intended to find another, but this orphan works as well as any other and it will be useful to have both of my ultimate weapons in one place for me."

" _ **It can't be!"**_ The Kyuubi thought _ **"That man should be long dead!"**_ _**"I cannot let him accomplish whatever he has planned, I will not fall back under that man's influence, not to mention that other masked Uchiha!"**_

As the demon fox struggled to find a solution while staring at the sleeping child in the mindscape, he saw it open its eyes to reveal concentric purple rings.

" _ **Father's eyes?!" "But how?"**_

It was then that he remembered what his father had once told him about what could occur should the descendants of Ashura and Indra ever come together as one.

" _ **He must have stolen the DNA of a Senju to activate his Rinnegan and implanted it in the human. This is what he meant by keeping both of his ultimate weapons in the same place!"**_

" _ **However, he thought that the child would only be able to use the implanted Rinnegan, as he is not of Uchiha blood, he didn't realize I could integrate the eyes perfectly into his system so he could use them as if he were Uchiha."**_

In this way, the bijuu protected both his host and himself from the influence of the sharingan as he began to integrate the eyes into the boy's system

" _ **You'd better appreciate this brat."**_

 **OOO**

 **Seven years later, Konohagakure no Sato**

"Oh come on Jiji, you know I would be a kickass ninja!" A young whiskered blonde boy yelled

"Be that as it may Naruto-kun, I do not believe it would be prudent at this time to enter you into the academy, maybe next year." the Hokage of the leaf said to the sulking child.

"Fine Jiji, but you're getting me ramen later!" Naruto yelled, back in a second to his energetic self.

"Of course Naruto-kun, once I finish up this… _**paperwork**_." The old man hissed the name of his life-long nemesis. Ever since the Uchiha massacre a month ago, it had become impossible to keep up with and that Sasuke boy still hadn't said a word.

"When I become Hokage, I will find a way to defeat _**paperwork.**_ " Naruto replied in much the same fashion.

"If you accomplish that, Naruto-kun, you will become a truly great Hokage indeed." chuckled Hiruzen at the naive nature of the blonde.

"But for now, RAMEN!" Naruto yelled as he ran out of the room with an old man behind him, struggling to keep up.

 **OOO**

Naruto entered his apartment after dinner with his Jiji when we felt a tug in his stomach.

"Whoa," he said "maybe I finally ate too much ramen."

After that the boy was pulled into a dark sewer with what appeared to be a giant cage held closed only by a piece of paper reading "Seal".

As he approached the cage, he saw a gargantuan orange fox waiting for him impatiently

" _ **It's about time you got here, Kit. We need to talk."**_ the fox grumbled sounding annoyed.

"Y-You're the Kyuubi that attacked the village!" The blonde boy shouted, "How are you here and why would I want to talk to you?!"

" _ **Just shut up and let me explain brat. On the day of your birth, a man attacked my previous container and released me into the village, someone from the Uchiha clan. Their sharingan was able to control me and force me to attack the village and caused the Yondaime to have to deal with me in the only way he knew how, the Shiki Fuujin. However, we bijuu cannot be held by inanimate objects or animals, our chakra is too powerful, we have to be sealed inside young humans, creating what are called jinchuuriki."**_

" _ **You are a jinchuuriki."**_

" _ **However, there is more to the story."**_

" _ **After I was sealed into you, you were placed in a hospital, but left unguarded as all medical ninja were needed on hand to heal wounded shinobi and civilians after the attack. A man came into the hospital room and removed your eyes."**_

"Umm…. I still have my eyes. Right here. In my head." the boy said as if the Kyuubi was some kind of stupid toddler.

" _ **Just shut up and let me talk!"**_ yelled the fox, clearly annoyed at the blonde's disrespectful tone.

" _ **He gave you his own eyes to replace the ones that he took. His eyes were one of his two ultimate weapons, the other is me."**_

" _ **He used both of his weapons to fight by putting me under his control whenever he wanted, it was disgusting!"**_

" _ **He didn't realize, however, that I could unlock the full potential of his eyes, but it is now time for you to make a choice."**_

"Choice? What kinda choice?" Asked the blonde (still rather slowly)

" _ **Those eyes, with my help, give you two powerful dojutsu, the eternal mangekyo sharingan and the rinnegan.**_ **Both are powerful, but it would be far too suspicious if you were seen to have both, for now at least you have to pick which one you would like."**

"Well which one do you think I should pick? Which one will help me kick the most butt and become the Hokage?!" The boy yelled excitedly

" _ **In all honesty, the rinnegan is most likely the more powerful of the two, but I recommend that you pick the sharingan."**_

"What? Why wouldn't I pick the coolest, strongest, awesomest one?" the boy asked confusedly.

" _ **For many reasons, the first is that the sharingan comes from this village and, as you are an orphan, it will be less suspicious for you to have. It also covers up the weakness in genjutsu you will most likely have due to your vast chakra reserves. Also, the training plan I have for you wouldn't work with the rinnegan."**_

"What training plan, why wouldn't it work?"

" _ **I plan to have you use something called shadow clones, something the Yondaime used to perfect his Hiraishin in half the time. With your reserves you will become incredibly strong very quickly, but the shared vision of the rinnegan will only confuse you if you attempt to make more than six clones and severely hamper your development."**_

"Whatever, if you say so I guess." the blonde grumbled, still a little upset that he wasn't using the super strong, rare, dojutsu

"Hey, what should I call you anyways, if we're going to talk often I can't just keep calling you Kyuubi?"

 _ ***Sigh* "Call me Kurama, Kit"**_

 **OOO**

It was the day of the genin graduation exams and the "dead last" Naruto Uzumaki was ready to "awaken" his dojutsu in front of his whole class.

In reality he had been training with his sharingan for years and was far ahead of his other classmates but Kurama thought it would be better to hide his development and not draw too much attention to himself. He bounced on his feet with anticipation as he walked through the academy doors.

"Alright class, the next test is in taijutsu." said Chunin Iruka Umino after the conclusion of the written exam. Iruka looked curiously at Naruto, having expected the blonde (as usual) to have been muttering and pounding his head during the entire written exam, however the blonde had looked perfectly calm and collected and had been, in fact, the first of the students to finish.

What Iruka didn't know is that Naruto had always been hiding his intelligence and abilities in order to be able to train to the fullest of his capabilities without getting watchers sent after him and discovering the secrets of his two dojutsu. He had used his sharingan to memorize all the academy textbooks months ago. However, he was about to become a genin and start going on real missions. If he wanted to live, he couldn't keep both of his ultimate weapons a secret and had decided it was time to reveal them to the world.

"Hey, Sasuke-teme," the blonde boy began.

"What do you want, dobe?" replied a dark-haired emo teenager being fawned upon by the entire female population of the class.

"Dead-last, huh? Nothing new from you I guess. But if I managed to do something before you, something you've been trying your whole life to accomplish, then that would make _you_ the dobe, wouldn't it?" Asked the smirking jinchuuriki.

"Yeah, I guess it would _dobe_. Too bad that'll never happen." replied the emo boy in the most arrogant way possible.

"Yeah, Naruto-baka, no way you could ever do something that Sasuke-kun couldn't!" shrieked a pink banshee from one side of the room.

"Forehead is right for once, baka, you'll never even compare to Sasuke-kun!" shrieked an equally loud blonde banshee from the other side of the room.

"Yeah… you're probably right…" Naruto muttered dejectedly, bowing his head down.

"But, on the other hand…" The blonde boy smirked as he said this and brought his head back up, only this time his formerly black eyes were now red with three tomoe surrounding the pupils.

The entire class, including Iruka-sensei, was shocked into silence.

" _S-S-Sharingan?"_ thought Iruka

" _HOW?!"_ was all the previously haughty Sasuke could think as he stared at Naruto in shock, anger, and jealousy.

"Yeah, I've been an orphan my whole life… I guess I must have some Uchiha blood in me somewhere, haha…" Naruto and Kurama had decided that this would be the best excuse to use. The Sandaime knew the truth about his parents, but in order to call Naruto out on the cover story, he would first have to reveal that secret he had been keeping all these years.

"Come on Iruka-sensei, I've got a test to ace, dattebayo!" the blonde boy shouted as he ran out of the classroom and headed in the direction of the academy taijutsu sparring grounds.

" _Well I can hardly stop the graduation exam in the middle… I guess I'll just have to finish up here and then report to Sandaime-sama later."_

"You heard him guys," The instructor said, "Now stop just sitting there and head to the next exam. Unless you want me to fail all of you?"

When he said that the spell was broken and everyone immediately ran down to the training grounds. Half of them because they didn't want to fail and half of them to ask Naruto where the hell he had gotten the sharingan.

 **OOO**

Naruto had been avoiding everyone's questions from the moment that they arrived at the sparring arena and was patiently waiting for his turn to spar.

"Are you deaf dobe?!" exclaimed Sasuke extremely out of his character "Where did you get those eyes?!"

Finally speaking, Naruto replied, "The grocery store… where do you think I got them…. _dobe_." The last part said in an extremely belittling fashion.

Before Sasuke had a chance to respond, Iruka's voice was heard.

"Next match, Naruto Uzumaki vs Sasuke Uchiha"

"Hn." the emo boy started, "I guess we'll get to see who the dobe is after all, eh, Naruto?"

"I guess we will Sasuke." The blonde replied after getting over the fact that Sasuke had just said his real name for the first time that he could remember.

The boys both walked into the arena and got into position, Sasuke in the Interceptor Fist style of his clan and Naruto in one nobody had ever seen before. Nobody except one anyways.

" _That stance… It couldn't be,"_ thought Iruka _"How could Naruto know the Senko style of the Yondaime?!"_

How did Naruto learn the Senko style? After awakening his sharingan Kurama had brought him into the mindscape and showed him every instance Kushina had ever seen of Minato fighting, sparring, and training, all while he had his sharingan activated. Combine those with a few hundred shadow clones training every day, and you pick up a few things.

"Um.. Iruka-sensei…" The blonde boy asked slowly, "aren't you going to begin the match?"

"Oh, right." Iruka said sheepishly having been broken out of his trance.

"Naruto Uzumaki vs Sasuke Uchiha. Hajime!" Iruka yelled jumping out of the arena.

Naruto immediately activated his eyes and saw that Sasuke was coming in for a punch in what for him to be slow motion.

" _Too slow Sasuke-teme."_ thought Naruto as he blurred out of existence faster than anyone could see, appearing directly behind Sasuke who has in the middle of punching the air where Naruto had previously been standing.

" _I thought this might at least be a little fun, Kurama.."_ said the blonde boy to his tenant, _"He is supposed to be some kind of genius after all…"_

" _ **Hn."**_ replied the fox in a very Uchiha-esque manner, _**"If any of these academy students could get a hit off on you, Kit, I'd eat one of my own tails."**_

That image had the blonde chuckling to himself as he knocked Sasuke out from behind with one blow.

The audience, including Iruka, could not believe what they had just witnessed. In one day, the former dead-last of the class had not only awakened what was considered to be their villages most powerful Kekkei Genkai but had also taken down the most promising candidate for Rookie of the Year.

Iruka was the first to pull himself together and he had the class gather back at the academy for the ninjutsu examination

 **OOO**

Iruka decided to start with Naruto first this time rather than last as he had some questions for his favorite student.

"Naruto, the sharingan and that taijutsu style, how long have you had them? You are far too practiced for me to believe that this is a recent development." The chunin instructor said to the blonde in a tone that made it very clear he wanted only the truth.

"Alright, Iruka-sensei. You got me." said the blonde dejectedly, but in a way that made it clear to Iruka that he was excited to show off what he had accomplished.

Naruto then told Iruka the story that he and Kurama had come up with about how one night the villagers were attacking him for some reason that he didn't know (at this point Iruka rubbed his head sheepishly) when he yelled in pain and the world suddenly seemed to slow down. He was able to escape and it wasn't until he got home and looked into a mirror that he realized what had happened to him and how he had been using the sharingan to memorize the academy textbooks when he had found a secret scroll containing the Senko style.

"Obviously I had to keep it to myself, he's my hero after all, dattebayo!" the blonde boy said excitedly. "Besides, I look like him, don't you think?" he said making a heroic, I just saved Konoha, stance.

Now that Iruka thought about it, he did look like the Yondaime. _**Scarily**_ like the Yondaime.

"Alright Naruto, being that as it may, you still can't graduate unless you can perform the Henge no Jutsu, the Kawarimi no Jutsu, and make at least three bunshin, understand?" asked the instructor who was now looking relieved to have received an explanation about the blondes new abilities.

"Alright Iruka-sensei, no problem!" Naruto yelled as he began making hand-seals.

"Henge no Jutsu!" Naruto yelled as he became a perfect replica of the Yondaime.

"Kawarimi no Jutsu!" Naruto yelled once again as a log appeared in his place.

Naruto ran back to the center of the room and made one hand-seal, causing Iruka to look at him curiously.

"Naruto, that's not the correct hand-seal for the Bunshin no-"

Iruka was cut off as Naruto yelled once more, "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" as he filled the room to capacity with shadow clones, what appeared to be around 100 from Iruka's estimate.

"N-N-Naruto.." Iruka stuttered, "That is a B-rank kinjutsu, how on earth did you learn that?!" Iruka yelled loudly, having recovered from the shock of seeing Naruto perform the jutsu.

"Have you forgotten already Iruka-sensei?" Naruto said haughtily, "With my eyes, I can copy any technique that I see someone use."

After accepting how weird the situation was, Iruka smiled hugely as he realized something. "Well then Naruto, I guess that means you pass." Iruka said as he untied his headband and tied it onto the blonde's forehead.

"YATTA" Naruto exclaimed as he ran excitedly out of the room.

On his way out of the academy he ran into Mizuki.

"Mizuki-sensei, look! I graduated, dattebayo!" the blonde boy shouted proudly.

"Th-That's great Naruto!" Mizuki said trying his best to sound happy. "Congratulations!"

As Naruto left the academy Mizuki was angrily trying to figure out his next move.

 **OOO**

Naruto woke up the next day to hear a knock at his door. He walked over in his pajamas and opened it to see a smiling Mizuki.

"Mizuki-sensei?" Naruto yawned, "What are you doing here?"

"Well Naruto, after you got a perfect score on the graduation exam, your genin score shot up. You are, in fact, now tied with Sasuke for rookie of the year."

"Tied?!" Naruto yelled angrily, "I knocked that teme out with one hit!"

"Be that as it may Naruto," Mizuki said sadly, "your grades up until this point just weren't good enough to put you over the edge. There is however, an _extra credit_ opportunity." Mizuki said smirking, knowing the dumb blonde would easily fall for the bait he set.

"I'll do anything Mizuki-sensei, Believe It!" Naruto said, :I've got to beat Sasuke-teme out for rookie of the year and prove once and for all who the dead-last of our grade is!"

"Alright, Naruto, this is the assignment…"

 **OOO**

Naruto sat in the forest, sharingan activated, finishing reading the last technique in the forbidden scroll. He knew it was obviously a trap, but Kurama had recommended that he do this in order to find techniques that would suit him that would normally be unavailable to him.

Having finished reading the scroll, Naruto deactivated his sharingan and got ready for Mizuki to arrive.

 **OOO**

Mizuki arrived in the clearing a few minutes later and saw Naruto proudly holding the forbidden scroll out.

"I got it Mizuki-sensei! You're looking at the rookie of the year of this years graduating class, dattebayo!" Naruto said proudly as Mizuki came up to take the scroll from him.

"That's very impressive Naruto, congratulations!" Mizuki tried to sound excited for him as he slipped a kunai of of his pouch.

Right before he was about to make his move he heard Naruto whisper something.

"What was that, Naruto?" Mizuki asked curiously.

" _ **Boom"**_ Naruto said, more loudly this time and exploded, sending Mizuki back into a tree and knocking him out cold.

"I think exploding shadow clones are the greatest thing ever created by man." The blonde said in a way that made you worry very much for the future of anyone that ever fought against him. Naruto then tied up Mizuki, slung him over his shoulder, and went to go report to the Hokage about what had happened.

 **OOO**

 **Hokage's Office:**

"Is it true what he said, Jiji?" Naruto asked, "Am I a demon?"

Naruto and Kurama had decided that this would be a good way to reveal their knowledge that Naruto had the Kyuubi sealed within him.

"No Naruto-kun" the Hokage said soothingly, "You are a hero of this village that protects us from the Kyuubi every day by being it's jailer."

" _ **Hn. I wish you were my jailer. Jailers are quiet. You're more like someone they send in with prisoners to try and drive me crazy."**_

" _Love you too, Kurama."_

"Thanks Jiji," the new leaf genin replied, "I think I'm going to go home now, I've had a long day."

"Of course Naruto-kun, get some rest." the Sarutobi said as the young blonde left his office.

"I'll take him Sandaime-sama." a masculine voice came from a corner where a man walked out with silver hair that defied the laws of physics (and probably hair gel).

"I don't know Kakashi, it would hardly be fair to put the three top genin on your team, it would be unbalanced." replied the Hokage thoughtfully.

"Come on Hokage-sama, you know these teams are designed best for overall chemistry and performance. Team 7 are the heavy hitters, Team 8 are the tracking squad, Team 10 are the next generation Ino-Shika-Cho; you can't remove one of my adorable little genin without throwing off the dynamics of the entire graduating class, besides, Naruto and Sasuke both need someone to train them in using their sharingan." the silver-haired jonin reasoned with his commander.

"Alright Kakashi, on one condition…"

"Yes?"

"Show up on time for once, Naruto doesn't like to be kept waiting."


	2. Life as a Genin: Teams and Testing!

**Hey guys, Phoenix here. I'd just like to thank everyone who followed or reviewed. It's so much more than I expected after posting my first chapter. If you guys do leave reviews with questions about anything, I will try my best to answer them.**

 **ttkaigler: Yes, Naruto will eventually "awaken" the rinnegan. If he wanted to, he would be using it right now, but he is currently trying not to draw attention to himself, but he will start using it at a later time.**

 **Just a note, now that AP exams are almost over, you can expect much more regular updates of this story, my goal is at least once a week, with possibly longer chapters, starting next week.**

 **I obviously don't own Naruto, lol**

 **With that being said, here's chapter 2**

 **OOO**

All of those who had passed the graduation exam were now sitting in what used to be their classroom and listening to Iruka-sensei speak.

"I just want to say once again that I am so proud of all of you and I am sure that all of you will do your best in order to protect Konoha and carry on the Shodai's Will of Fire. With that being said, here are your group assignments and jonin sensei."

"Team 7 will be composed of Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, and Sasuke Uchiha. Your jonin sensei will be Kakashi Hatake."

"WHAT?!" screamed the blonde banshee mentioned in the previous chapter, "FOREHEAD gets to be with Sasuke-kun?!"

"HAH INO-PIG" (I'm guessing you know who said this by now) "True love will always prevail in the end!"

Naruto and Sasuke simply looked at each other, snorted, and looked away in an attempt to look cool. One was more successful than the other. (The one _not_ wearing a bright orange jumpsuit.)

" _I won't be with Naruto-kun.."_ thought one blue-haired kunoichi in the back row.

"Team 8 will be composed of Hinata Hyuga, Kiba Inuzuka, and Shino Aburame, your jonin sensei will be Kurenai Yuhi."

"It is logical that we would be placed together," Shino said to Kiba and Hinata, "Why, you ask? It is because all of us have some sort of sensory ability. We are clearly meant to be a tracking team."

Hinata and Kiba just stared at him. Now that they thought about it, that might be the first time that they had ever heard Shino speak.

"Team 9 is still active, so making up Team 10 will be Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, and Choji Akimichi, your jonin sensei will be Asuma Sarutobi."

" _Great.."_ Ino thought, _"Not only am I not paired up with Sasuke-kun, but I'm stuck with lazy and fatso…."_

"Alright then class," Iruka brought attention back to the front of the room. "Your jonin sensei should be here any minute, so wait here and follow their directio- wait, here's one now."

Iruka was stunned to see the face mask and gravity defying hair of the number one elite jonin of Konoha, both in skill and lateness.

"Now where are my adorable little genin?" The hai- Kakashi asked the class.

After Team 7 stood up Kakashi said "Meet me on the roof." and disappeared using a shunshin. Team 7 looked at each other and then Naruto formed the same hand-seal, saying "Later." with Sasuke and Sakura running to catch up with them.

 **OOO**

 **The Roof:**

Kakashi was surprised to see Naruto appear in a swirl of leaves shortly after he did.

"You know the Shunshin?" Kakashi asked curiously.

"I do now." Naruto replied, eyes flashing red and smirking.

"I am going to have to learn every technique I can if I am going to be Hokage someday."

" _He reminds me so much of you…. Obito."_ thought Kakashi happily, briefly seeing the outline of his former teammate where the blonde boy was standing, when Sasuke and Sakura appeared panting on the roof.

"Well, look who it is, the rest of my adorable little genin," began the silver-haired cyclops with one of his traditional eye smiles, "now that you're here, we should introduce ourselves. Things you like, dislike, goals, and dreams for the future."

"Why don't you go first so we know what we should be doing, Kakashi-sensei?" asked Sakura in a less banshee-like fashion than normal for her.

"Well, okay," Kakashi began, "my name is Kakashi Hatake, likes and dislikes, I don't really feel like telling you guys any of that; goals and dreams for the future, I guess I haven't thought about it."

The three genin sweat-dropped as they thought about what he had just said.

" _So all we learned was his name…."_ Team 7 thought simultaneously.

"Okay, blondie, you go next." Kakashi directed, seeing the blonde boy straining out of his seat.

"YATTA!" Naruto exclaimed. "Alright, my name is Naruto Uzumaki. I really like training, ramen, and I LOVE exploding shadow clones."

" _Itachi's jutsu?!"_ Kakashi and Sasuke thought, _"But how?!"_

The blonde continued, oblivious to the effect his comment had had on two of the group members.

"I really hate how long it takes to cook ramen after mixing it in with the hot water and people who think that they're better than others just because of where they came from. My dream… is to be Hokage!" the blonde finished in the most serious tone any of Team 7 had ever heard him use before.

"As if Naruto-baka!" yelled Sakura, now back to banshee form, "The only person in our class that could ever be the Hokage is Sasuke-kun, right Sasuke-kun?" asked the pink-haired girl, craving the Uchiha's approval.

"Sakura…" began Sasuke, "be quiet, you're by far the weakest on our team."

That sentence shocked Sakura and she looked down depressed. _"Nothing I do will ever be good enough for him…"_

"Alright, that's enough." the jonin said seriously, "You are all part of a team. The point of this exercise is to improve team chemistry, not tear each other down. In fact, we'll finish it some other time." the jonin turned and walked away.

"Oh, that is, of course, if you manage to pass the _real_ graduation test tomorrow." said Kakashi turning back to his team, who looked at him in shock.

"Training Ground 7, 6:00 A.M. Oh, and don't eat any breakfast unless you want to throw it up." After saying this Kakashi made the hand-seal for the Shunshin and disappeared, leaving Team 7 staring after him.

 **OOO**

 **Naruto's Apartment:**

Having eaten breakfast despite Kakashi-sensei's warning (I mean, as if he was going to go without ramen…) Naruto was ready to head out to Training Ground 7 for the exam.

" _Alright Kurama, what do you think I can pull out in this test without revealing too much?"_

" _ **As long as you don't use Amaterasu or Tsukiyomi, I think everything else should be fine."**_

" _Really, you think I can use Susanoo? Won't having the mangekyou be suspicious?"_

" _ **Kit, you're a ninja now. Hidden villages have rules in place that protect you from having to reveal the secrets of your techniques, otherwise no clans would join them. If you're going to be a part of Team 7, your sensei needs to know your capabilities, besides, we both know you can barely use the Susanoo anyways."**_

" _Okay, if I need it, I'll use it, but I'm not opening with it straight out the gates. It almost wouldn't be fair."_

 **OOO**

 **Training Ground 7, 9:00 A.M.**

"Where the hell is he?!" asked Naruto, clearly annoyed, "He was supposed to be here _THREE HOURS AGO!"_

"Oh, sorry about that," the silver-haired sensei said as he walked into the view of Team 7, "a black cat crossed my path and I had to take the long way around."

" _ **LIAR!"**_ yelled Naruto and Sakura simultaneously, and even the stoic resident emo looked annoyed at his sensei's antics.

As Kakashi explained how the bell test worked to the team, Kurama realized something.

" _ **Kit, doesn't it seem weird to you that in order to pass this test, you are required to defeat one of the strongest ninja in the village?"**_

" _Now that you mention it, it does. Maybe this is some kind of test WITHIN another test. Jiji did say that teamwork was the most important thing for a ninja to have, especially if you want to be Hokage… Let's see what happens and goes from there."_

"-and that's about it." Kakashi said, "Now let's see who is still a member of Team 7 in 3 hours. Begin!"

And they were off to the races. Sasuke and Sakura immediately went to hide, but Naruto remained out in the open.

"A straightforward attack?" asked the jonin, "I thought you were smarter than that, Naruto."

"That's not it, Kakashi-sensei. In fact, I'm pretty sure the real test has to do with something else entirely." said Naruto in his normal, matter-of-fact tone. "But before that, I'm truly curious as to whether or not I can get those bells of of you."

At this, Naruto's eyes flashed red with three tomoe, and he disappeared faster than either Sasuke or Sakura could follow.

" _He's fast!"_ thought Kakashi, _"really fast, for a genin."_

"Let's go!" shouted Naruto, an orange army following behind him.

Kakashi started destroying every clone with one punch. _"This many clones is ridiculous. Even if he CAN make this many, sending them in like this with no strategy is stupid."_

When only the original Naruto was left Kakashi grabbed him and said, "Naruto, that was not an intelligent attack. You can't just send in your clones with you as some kind of giant army with no strategy. Do you have anything to say for yourself?"

Naruto only had one thing to say. "Boom."

Naruto exploded and Kakashi flew back, one thing coming to the front of his mind.

" _I LOVE exploding shadow clones!"_

As he flew back, he saw an orange blur approaching him. _"I have to do it, this kid is impressive. I wouldn't expect anything less from sensei's student."_

Kakashi moved up his headband, revealing his own sharingan, now easily being able to see and avoid Naruto.

"That was a good trick Naruto, I underestimated you." Kakashi said in his normal voice, "I won't make the same mistake twice."

Naruto looked at him for a second before realizing it would probably be unwise to try and take the bells again and disappeared in a Shunshin to find his teammates

 **OOO**

 **With Sakura:**

"Hey, Sakura." said Naruto as he appeared directly behind her, causing Sakura to hit him in the head. "OWW, what are you doing?!"

"Oh, sorry." Sakura said sheepishly rubbing the back of her head, "Force of habit."

"Well, _anyways_ …" Naruto said still looking annoyed, "Doesn't this test seem a little weird to you? Think about everything we learned in the academy, have you EVER heard of a two person squad under a jonin-sensei."

"Well, now that you mention it," Sakura said, "that does seem weird, how could Kakashi-sensei just change the rules like that?"

"Listen," Naruto replied, "yesterday before you and Sasuke got onto the roof, Kakashi-sensei told me that the most important thing in Konoha is teamwork. How could he say that yesterday and then do this today unless it's some sort of test."

" _While it's not strictly true, I need to convince her to follow this plan… After all while teamwork is the most important tool for a Konoha Shinobi, deception is easily number two."_

"You're right!" Sakura exclaimed, "This is a test meant to divide us. We have to find Sasuke-kun! Hm. Maybe you're not so stupid after all _Naruto_." she said smiling, leaving off the offensive -baka that had always accompanied his name.

"Yeah, Sakura-chan! Let's go find Sasuke-teme, dattebayo!"

 **OOO**

 **With Sasuke:**

" _Hn,"_ thought the dark-haired genin, _"If that last attack didn't work, I'm not sure what will."_

"Sasuke-teme" whispered Naruto in a hushed voice.

Sasuke turned around to see Naruto and Sakura.

"What are you two doing here, you need to hide! You're going to make sure all of us get sent back to the academy!" whispered to emo boy angrily.

"Sasuke, this is a test." Naruto explained calmly.

"Yeah, dobe, I can see that!" Sasuke said as if Naruto had lost it.

"No, there's a test within a test. And we tied for rookie of the year, so you can't call me dobe anymore." replied Naruto sagely (or as sagely as anyone could manage dressed like that).

"The test is about teamwork, Sasuke-kun," explained Sakura, who had been much less banshee-like since having her talk with Naruto, "think about it, there have never been two genin studying as a squad under a jonin-sensei. This is a test meant to divide us. None of us can beat him on our own, but together we can do it!"

"Fine," replied the stoic Uchiha after thinking it over, "what's our move?"

"Well…" replied Naruto and Sakura grinning and looking at each other conspiratorially.

 **OOO**

 **With Kakashi:**

It had been a while since Kakashi had seen anything, and he had had to put away his sharingan in order to conserve chakra. Suddenly, another mass of orange flew out, all jumping high from the trees and throwing kunai at Kakashi, who easily dodged all of them.

"Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!" shouted Kakashi forming the proper hand-seals and dispelling all of the blondes with one move.

"I told you that wouldn't work, Naruto." said Kakashi in his normal tone, "A good ninja learns from his mistakes."

"We agree." Team 7 said simultaneously from behind Kakashi, all holding kunai to his back.

" _What?!"_ thought the cyclops, "But how?"

"Well, when those Naruto clones threw the kunai at you," began Sakura

"What you didn't realize," said Sasuke grinning,

"Is that three of those kunai were us all along!" finished Naruto, "This is where you give us the bells."

After hearing this, Kakashi burst into smoke. _"A shadow clone!"_ thought all of Team 7 simultaneously.

"Did you guys really think that lousy trick would work on ME," Kakashi said angrily, " a JOUNIN of KONOHAGAKURE NO SATO?!"

"I have only one thing to say to YOU three," Kakashi said, still looking angry, "YOU, pass." he said, back to his cheerful tone.

"The point of this exercise was to see if you would abandon your teammates to serve your own interests, when you three decided to work together, you passed the test. Congratulations, Team 7." said Kakashi giving one of his trademark eye smiles. "Meet here tomorrow at 6:00 A.M." he said disappearing in a Shunshin

 **OOO**

 **Training Ground 7: 9:00 A.M**

"So, is Kakashi-sensei going to be late every day?" asked Naruto not looking too upset, as opposed to Sakura, whose face was looking strikingly similar to her hair.

As if he had just been waiting to be properly introduced, Kakashi strolled into the training ground, seemingly not even realizing he was late, but not for long…

"YOU'RE LATE!" Sakura shrieked, returning to her academy style Banshee no Jutsu.

"Ah, well you see," began the sensei sheepishly, "when I tried to exit my house this morning, a black cat was waiting right outside my door, so I had to wait for it to move. After I was able to leave the house, I met an old woman who needed me to help carry her groceries back to her house, which was under construction and surrounded by ladders! I couldn't walk under them, so I had to personally finish the construction on her house, and when I finally came here, I got lost on the road of life."

Even Sakura was left speechless by this comment and all involved decided they would rather their sensei be late every day than hear another story of that nature.

" _Ha, see her ask why I'm late again!"_ the elite jounin thought triumphantly.

"Alright Team 7, it's time for our first mission."

 **OOO**

 **3 Months Later: Naruto's Apartment**

Despite not yet having received a real mission, Naruto was quite happy with his progress. Despite the fact that his training time had been cut down significantly, as an official ninja of Konohagakure no Sato, he finally had access to real training fields. Before, he had been forced to go out into the woods beyond the village gates and had his training greatly restricted. After all, you can hardly summon a ninja army to train right outside village walls without someone thinking you're invading.

Overall, while he now could only train for around 5 hours alone (the "Teamwork Building Exercises" that Kakashi-sensei came up with hardly counted as training), he could now work with about 100 clones at a time without melting his brain to a degree even Kurama can't put back together.

100 clones X 5 hours of training a day X 30 days in a month X 3 months = Approximately 5 years of training.

Obviously, it wasn't as effective as actually receiving 5 years of training, as it wasn't until the end of the day that he collected the experiences of the clones, and he'd have to wait until the next day to sort them out, meaning he only really got 2 years of effective training, but considering that it had only been 3 months, that was still astounding.

" _Although,"_ the blonde genin mused _"It seems like I've hit a wall in my training."_

While Naruto had trained for about two years, his actual training material had run out long before then, and he had spent most of the remaining time retaining his level of chakra control in the face of his increasing reserves and mastering the Susanoo, which he still couldn't quite do.

Kurama's own jutsu library was limited to those she had picked up in her last two containers, most of which he hadn't bothered to learn. The only reason he knew the **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu** was due to Minato's _creative_ use of them in speeding up his conception, which you will now pretend you never heard.

On the other hand, his physical training was going quite well. His speed had only increased as was necessary for the Senko style and he was physically stronger as well.

All of this combined caused Naruto to resolve that he needed to get a C-Rank mission.


	3. Naruto's Heritage: Secrets and a C-Rank!

**The Hokage's Office:**

Naruto was a little worried. He had never actually been officially summoned to the Sandaime's office until now, and he had a pretty good idea as to what the meeting was going to be about.

" _Kurama, what do you think we should do?"_

" _ **For now, just go with it. Without knowing exactly what he wants it will be hard to determine a strategy."**_

"Enter!" came a commanding voice from inside the office.

As Naruto walked in, he saw an old man in robes and a red hat smoking a pipe of tobacco and working (reluctantly) on a pile of paperwork in front of him.

"Hey Jiji, what's up?" asked the blonde as he sheepishly rubbed the back of his head.

"Ah, Naruto-kun," replied the elderly Hokage "Yes, I believe you know what I want to talk about. Your sharingan. Your recent training using the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu that I have observed combined with the supposed "secret" of your sharingan have led me to believe that you know more than you have been told. One of these things, I am sure, is that you are in no part Uchiha."

"So you admit it." the blonde stated in a quiet, almost angry tone "You admit you've been keeping the truth about my parents from me my whole life. Let me live as an orphan hated by the villagers. Never seeing hide nor hare of an inheritance to afford better clothes than these ridiculous jumpsuits I dug out of a trash can because no one wanted it."

"Naru-"

"NO! Jiji. Just .. Just stop. I'm sure you told yourself you had good intentions, but the real reason you never told me or tried to get me my deserved inheritance was the same reason that Kakashi and that perverted Sannin never helped me. You're all ashamed that you failed my father. WELL ALL OF YOU HAVE FAILED HIM AGAIN! WHAT DID HIS FINAL WISH MEAN?!" the blonde yelled at the end and began sobbing in a way he hadn't done since the day he met Kurama.

"You're right. I did fail Minato. But that ends today." stated the aged Hokage with the determination that earned him the title Shinobi no Kami. He brought out a large scroll that had some kind of seal on the front. "This is a blood seal that can only be opened by the true heir of the Yondaime. I have taken the liberty of arranging a council meeting in order to prevent any claims against your legitimacy. I have no doubt that you will be able to handle any attention the name Namikaze brings you."

At this, Naruto gave one of his rare, true smiles: not the fake smiles that he gave to his classmates and villagers. "Alright, Jiji. It'll be a total shit-show, but let's do it."

 **OOO**

 **10 Minutes Later: The Council Room**

"Come to order!" ordered the Sandaime "We have been gathered here today to reveal to heir to the Yondaime, Namikaze Minato."

At this the whole room became abuzz with chatter as most had not even known the Yondaime was in a relationship and many were talking about how the child of their precious Yondaime could have been hidden for so long.

"Enough!" yelled the Sandaime, already dreading what was coming and bringing out the scroll. "This scroll was created by Namikaze Minato and could only be opened by those of his blood. Now, come in … Namikaze Naruto."

As Naruto entered the room, immediately the civilian side of the council erupted in curses and demanded the immediate execution of the demon for impersonating the son of their precious Yondaime. The shinobi side on the other hand were all simultaneously slamming their heads into the tables as they all yelled "STUPID! STUPID! STUPID!" simultaneously.

"ENOUGH!" roared the Sandaime emitting a KI that caused both sides of the room to return to attention (and most of the civilian council to need a new pair of underwear). "Namikaze-san, if you would."

Naruto bit his thumb, causing it to bleed and smeared the blood over the seal on the scroll, which opened instantly, causing the council to fall into a stunned silence.

"Now that that has been confirmed," began the smirking Sarutobi, "Namikaze-san shall have access to everything contained within the scroll, the Namikaze estate, and the Namikaze accounts. Meeting adjourned!" He cried banging his gavel and grabbing Naruto before disappearing in a Shunshin before the stunned council members could find the words to argue, appearing outside a complex unfamiliar to Naruto.

"This Naruto-kun, is the Namikaze estate. It has seals all around it that prevent anyone not on the whitelist from entering and has been totally untouched since the massacre. The details concerning the Namikaze accounts should be somewhere within that scroll." said the Sandaime in a quiet voice. "And Naruto-kun, I just want to apologize once more for the decisions of a foolish old man…"

Naruto sighed before replying. "It's alright Jiji. Throughout my life you've been one of very few people to treat me like a real person, and I'll always consider you one of my most precious people."

The Sandaime's eyes filled with tears before replying. "Thank you Naruto-kun. I'll send Kakashi on a week-long mission outside of the village to give you a chance to settle in." Not knowing what else to say, he disappeared in a silent Shunshin.

"Well," the blonde said aloud to himself "no time like the present."

 **OOO**

 **The Next Day: The Namikaze Estate**

Namikaze Naruto awoke and began sorting through the memories of the clones he had created the previous night to clean and take inventory. The compound was well stocked (except for food, for obvious reasons) and the library held almost innumerable jutsu scrolls. Many fuinjutsu scrolls were strewn about as if the Yondaime had been in a hurry, which he obviously had been. But the compound had been cleaned, and groceries purchased. Something strange had occurred while his clone had been buying the groceries. The woman who had never been anything short of nasty to him had smiled at him and called him "Namikaze-sama".

While Naruto had always wanted the respect of the villagers, this was not how he intended to get it. He had always planned to save the village in an act of heroism and have everyone acknowledge him as Naruto rather than the Kyuubi. However what he now had was them acknowledging him as "Namikaze-sama" rather than Naruto.

" _Oh well, as long as I can shop for some new clothes without getting thrown out of stores then I'll consider it an improvement."_

Then his attention was brought to a scroll that he had left on the kitchen table the previous night that he had not had the courage to open the previous night. Making his way over to it, he unrolled it, seeing 3 seals in a descending vertical pattern.

Unsealing the first seal revealed a note that appeared to have been written hastily.

 _Naruto, my son,_

 _I have many apologies I feel I need to give you in this letter. I apologize for not being there for you and for sealing the Kyuubi into you, and only ask that you try to find a way to be happy despite all of this. If you are reading this you no doubt have access to the Namikaze Estate and Jutsu library, but there were two jutsu I could not put in that library. My two original techniques, the Rasengan and the Hiraishin no Jutsu. It is my greatest wish that you someday eclipse my achievements with your own. You will find my techniques in the seal below this one, and all the financial statements regarding the Namikaze accounts in the one below that. I love you, Naruto-kun._

 _-Minato Namikaze_

As Naruto read the letter, he began crying for the second time in as many days and cried until he couldn't cry anymore. He then unsealed the financial statements and created a clone to sort through them and see about withdrawing some funds, he would be purchasing quite a bit very soon. After doing that he unsealed the scrolls for the Rasengan and Hiraishin and looked over them personally. While the Rasengan made sense to him in theory, he could barely understand anything written in the Hiraishin scroll and realized that he would need to drastically improve his competency in fuinjutsu to have a prayer of mastering the Hiraishin.

Naruto decided then and there that he would master both of these techniques and immediately sent a hundred clones to learn fuinjutsu while he would accompany another hundred to learn the Rasengan.

 **OOO**

 **5 Days Later: The Namikaze Estate**

Naruto had been working nonstop all week in an attempt to master both of his father's jutsu. While he was on the third step of the Rasengan and was extremely close to being able to produce one in one hand, his progress on the Hiraishin had been virtually nonexistent. While he had learned a considerable amount of fuinjutsu, it was nowhere near the level he would need to master the Hiraishin.

Team 7's vacation would be over soon, and Naruto was determined to learn at least the Rasengan by the time they next met.

 **OOO**

 **2 Days Later: Higurashi Shinobi Supplies**

By this point everyone in the village knew that Naruto was the son of the Yondaime Hokage. While reactions varied from anger to disbelief, the Sandaime and council had personally confirmed his legitimacy. So you could say a certain weapons mistress was surprised when the Namikaze heir entered her family's shop.

"Hello, welcome to Higu-" Tenten began "Hey, you're the kid that Sandaime-sama said was the son of the Yondaime, right?"

The blonde just sighed before responding, "Yeah, I am." He had been getting special treatment all over the village and was honestly getting sick of it. None of these people had cared about him at all before he became "Namikaze-sama" and he expected to get more of the same.

"Oh, that's cool" Tenten said simply "How can I help you? I'm hoping new clothes are somewhere on the agenda." she said with a giggle.

"Yeah," the blonde replied "Now that I've got some money I thought I should get some new clothes."

"I can see that…" Tenten muttered, being reminded of a certain duo in green spandex that would no doubt find Naruto's disgusting orange bulls-eye "Youthful" to the extreme.

"You know," said the blonde "You're the first person I've met who hasn't treated me differently just because I'm the Yondaime's son. I really appreciate it." he said with a shy smile.

"Don't worry about it." dismissed the weapons mistress "I'm a real kunoichi unlike those idiot fangirls who will chase after anyone with an elemental jutsu and a clan name. Now let's get to work."

Naruto left the store carrying a bag with 20 copies of his new outfit and wearing one of them. It was basically the standard Konoha jounin outfit, with black shinobi sandals and black cargo pants with white bandages wrapped up to the shins as well as a black muscle shirt. The jounin vest, however had been replaced with grey ANBU-style chest armor and he now sported a pair of black fingerless gloves with metal plates that had the Konoha insignia emblazoned on them.

When he arrived back at the Namikaze estate, Naruto immediately pulled out ink and began drawing a complex multi-dimensional storage seal within a basic cognitive seal that intersected along the seal meridien on both gloves. This was an idea he had come up with while studying fuinjutsu for the Hiraishin. The cognitive seal allowed him to direct the flow of his chakra subconsciously to unseal the proper shinobi tool based on the power of his thoughts with 5 slots for each hand.

Naruto filled them with these tools:

 **Left Hand: Hiraishin kunai, shuriken, fuuma shuriken, explosive notes, sealing paper**

 **Right hand: Hiraishin kunai, shuriken, fuinjutsu ink, ninja wire, smoke bomb**

Once this was done, Naruto put on his chakra weights and channeled chakra into them until he had approximately 10 extra pounds on each limb. A singular pulse of chakra was all needed to remove them should it be necessary.

He then used what had previously been his kunai holster to hold a sealing scroll containing anything he could need for a mission away from the village: extra ninja tools, instant ramen, a tent, his sleeping bag, instant ramen, etc.

With all of this completed, it was safe to say that Naruto felt much more like a real ninja then he had yesterday.

 **OOO**

 **The Next Day: Training Ground 7**

As Naruto entered the training ground, he could see his teammates waiting for him there already.

"Hey, Naruto" Sasuke said using his name for the first time he could remember "You finally got rid of the orange jumpsuit."

"Yeah, Sasuke," Naruto said, somewhat glad that they were using each other's real names even if it was only due to the fact that Sasuke now knew he was the son of the Yondaime "I was hoping to request a C-Rank mission soon, and I didn't want to start it looking like a walking bulls-eye."

"Hn." Sasuke replied, smirking slightly.

"Umm… Naruto-kun," began Sakura with a smile before being immediately interrupted by Naruto.

"No, Sakura, you don't have the right to call me that. Until my heritage was revealed, I was just Naruto-baka to you. I can take it from Sasuke as we've always been rivals, but you have never done anything but look down on me. It's just Naruto to you." the blonde said in a colder voice than they had ever heard him use.

Sakura could only back away in shock, with tears forming in her eyes as she realized that everything that he had just said had been true. She had had no desire to talk to the dead-last orphan before he became the son of the Yondaime.

It was at this point that Kakashi arrived and sighed internally seeing the state of his team. _"Well that went about as well as I expected. Maybe it's time for them to bond over something a little more serious."_

"Alright Team, you've all been progressing quite well and I think it's about time we get a C-Rank. I'll meet with the Sandaime, meet at the village entrance in an hour for the briefing. You should be prepared for a week-long excursion from the village." the jounin said with his standard eye smile before forming a half-ram seal and disappearing in a Shunshin, quickly followed by Naruto while Sasuke walked off to his clan compound leaving Sakura standing alone in Training Ground 7.

 **OOO**

 **1 Hour Later; Village Entrance**

"Alright team," Kakashi addressed the assembled genin who were staring in disbelief that he had arrived on time for once. "Our mission is simple. We are going to rendezvous with another genin team from Kumogakure in Kaminari no Kuni. Our villages have been at odds with theirs ever since the Hyuuga incident, but they are attempting to resume relations by offering us a chance to send genin teams to the chunin exams in Kumo. This meeting is more symbolic than anything, we pick up a scroll then come back home. We shouldn't have any trouble."

All of the genin nodded, with Sakura glancing nervously at Naruto.

"Alright, then. Team 7, move out!"

 **OOO**

 **Akatsuki Headquarters:**

"Kisame, Itachi," came a voice from an orange-masked man with one red eye visible through a hole "It seems that the Hachibi and Kyuubi jinchuriki are scheduled to meet on a mission. This is a good opportunity to discover the scope of their abilities and capture them if possible."

"Understood Leader-sama."

 **OOO**

 **3 Days Later: Kaminari no Kuni**

Team 7 entered the clearing where they were supposed to meet the team from Kumo. The atmosphere over the last few days had been, well, _tense_ with Sakura looking at Naruto like a neglected puppy and Naruto ignoring her while Sasuke brooded and Kakashi read his _literature_ , so they had moved in relative silence.

Upon entering they saw a group of three kids and a taller man. There was one blonde girl with short cut hair who was rather _developed_ for her age as well as a darker skinned girl with red hair that was not _developed_ in any way and a white haired boy with a lollipop in his mouth and the same dark skin tone as the red-haired girl. All three of them carried swords, but the tall man who was presumably their jounin sensei carried _seven_. He had blonde hair slicked back and a blonde goatee and wore sunglasses with blue tattoos on his cheek and shoulder.

"Yo yo, Konoha bros, I'm Killer Bee with my genin team, as you can see, _**WHEE!**_ " rapped the jounin while making weird hand gestures.

His three genin just shook their heads while all of Team 7 sweat-dropped.

"Ummm… okay" said Kakashi who was the first to recover from the _interesting_ behaviour of Bee "Do you have the scroll?"

"You best believe it, you can retrieve it." Bee said holding out a scroll.

"Alright then," the silver-haired jounin replied "It's a pleasure doing business with you."

"Oh, the pleasure's all mine, ain't that right Mister Nine?" Bee rapped while holding out a fist for Naruto to bump.

Immediately Naruto, Kakashi, and the rest of Team Bee had their jaws drop while Sasuke and Sakura just looked confused.

" **Kit, that man has Gyuki, the Hachibi, within him. Be** _ **very**_ **careful."** Kurama warned making Naruto's eyebrows shoot up.

Naruto walked up to Bee and pumped fists. "It's nice to meet you too, Mister Eight."

As they bumped fists, two cloaked figures entered the clearing and everyone's eyes were immediately drawn to them. One pair in particular.

" **ITACHI!** " Sasuke roared as he drew a kunai and charged at him.

 **OOO**

 **Hey everyone, Phoenix here. There were just a few things I wanted to clear up about this chapter. This will probably become a regular thing as I deviate further from canon. There will be a lot of deviation from canon in this story as I want it to be as original as possible, but I intend to keep any OC's to a minimum and they will only be side characters. I want this to be original but something that could possibly have occurred in canon had Madara given Naruto his eyes rather than Nagato.**

 **Speaking of that fact, it might have occurred to you that that is the reason that Obito is the leader of Akatsuki. He will still call himself Madara, but, without the Rinnegan, in this world Nagato and Konan died alongside of Yahiko when Hanzo ambushed them. At that point Obito killed Hanzo under the guise of Akatsuki and took over the organization that had "killed" Hanzo the Salamander and took control of Ame, forcing him to take a leading role in the organization without Pain as a puppet figure.**

 **Now, for those of you worried that Naruto's attitude towards Sakura is a bit OOC, don't worry. A lot of it is just his frustration at still not being seen as Naruto. While no longer being seen as the Kyuubi, his dream is still to be seen as Naruto, not "Namikaze-sama". He will warm up to her more in the next chapter.**

 **Now for those of you worried that** _ **Sasuke's**_ **attitude towards** _ **Naruto**_ **is a but OOC, I think it makes sense. Part of the reason that Sasuke was so angsty towards Naruto in the anime is because he was 1. Clanless and 2. Not an Uchiha, and was still surpassing him. People don't know who Naruto's mother was, and most believe that she was an Uchiha, due to the fact that he has the Sharingan, so now Sasuke sees Naruto as an Uchiha and the son of the Yondaime, and is less worried at the fact that Naruto is making such quick progress and the two will bond more after the Akatsuki attack in the next chapter.**

 **Now as to why I didn't do the wave mission. One reason was because, like I said earlier, I want this story to be as original as possible. Another reason was the same reason that I had Akatsuki make an earlier introduction than they should have. Put simply, Naruto is too strong, at least, compared to canon. Haku wouldn't stand a chance against him and Naruto and Kakashi combined would eliminate Zabuza in a second. Simply put, a stronger Naruto needs stronger enemies.**

 **With all that said, big battle next chapter.**

 **Ja ne!**


	4. Brothers and Bonds: The True Team 7

_Naruto walked up to Bee and pumped fists. "It's nice to meet you too, Mister Eight."_

 _As they bumped fists, two cloaked figures entered the clearing and everyone's eyes were immediately drawn to them. One pair in particular._

" _ **ITACHI!**_ _" Sasuke roared as he drew a kunai and charged at him._

 **OOO**

As Sasuke charged at Itachi, Kakashi rushed forward in a burst of speed and delivered a chop to the back of his neck, knocking him out instantly. _"He's too emotionally invested in this, he'll get himself killed."_

"What are two S-rank nukenin doing here?" Kakashi asked in a serious voice "Here to finish the job you started Itachi?"

"Sasuke is meaningless." Itachi stated calmly "We have come for the jinchuriki."

At this, everyone on Team Bee gasped while Bee, Naruto, and Kakashi just glared at Itachi with greater intensity, Sakura just looked confused and scared.

"Bee-san," Kakashi said in a serious voice "I recommend that your team as well as Sakura take Sasuke out of here. You should take the blue one, Kisame Hoshigaki from Kiri, Naruto and I are _uniquely_ suited to fight Itachi." as Kakashi made the last statement, he raised his headband revealing his sharingan.

"Alright Kakashi, that sounds fine, but are you sure you want to bring Mister Nine?" Bee rapped in a serious voice, despite the fact that he knew Naruto carried a biju, he was still only a genin.

"Maa, maa," Kakashi replied "Trust me on this one, Naruto can handle himself. Isn't that right, Naruto?"

"Of course, Kakashi-sensei, let's kick this guy's ass, dattebayo!" Naruto said smirking eyes flashing red.

" _So Mister Nine has the sharingan."_ Bee thought with some surprise _"Maybe this could work out after all."_

"Alright, baka yaro, kono yaro." Bee said before a tentacle erupted from his back and knocked Kisame away with Bee following close behind.

Samui was the first of the genin to react as she scooped up Sasuke. "It's uncool, but we should get out of here. If those two can fight Kirabi-sensei, then we don't stand a chance. Let's get out of here. She and the rest of Team Bee quickly followed behind her, and Sakura ran after Sasuke.

"You truly believe a genin can fight me, Kakashi-senpai? He may have the Sharingan, but it is only a tool as the Uchiha clan found out the hard way." Itachi said with a neutral expression.

"Naruto is hardly a normal genin." Kakashi replied calmly "And you should know better than anyone that age can be deceiving."

"Can we stop all this talking and start fighting?" Naruto asked impatiently "If you want to try to take me, you'll die trying."

" _Don't_ underestimate him, Naruto." Kakashi stated quickly, making sure there was no misunderstanding "This is the man that wiped out the entire Uchiha clan single handedly."

"Don't worry Kakashi-sensei, I know who he is." Naruto reassured.

"I think I agree with Naruto-kun," Itachi said in the same neutral voice "There has been quite enough talking for now. You may both possess the Sharingan, but until you have eyes like mine, you cannot hope to defeat me." As Itachi spoke, the mangekyou appeared in his eyes.

"So that's why you left Sasuke alive all those years ago," Naruto said angrily "Your light is fading. You want a replacement. I do not face the same dilemma." Naruto said seriously as his eternal mangekyou appeared in his eyes.

At this, both Kakashi and Itachi were shocked by this, Kakashi especially.

"That's certainly an interesting development, Naruto-kun." Itachi said seriously "Who did you kill?"

"I got mine another way, Itachi-san." Naruto replied indignantly "Despite what you may believe, killing everyone you care about does not make you stronger. It makes you weaker. It only means you have nothing to fight for. No reason to get stronger."

"We will certainly be having a conversation after your capture Naruto-kun." Itachi said seriously.

"No, but we _will_ be having a talk once this is over Naruto." Kakashi said in a neutral voice, but Naruto could tell he was disappointed that Naruto hadn't told him about possessing the mangekyou.

Deciding not to reply for now, Naruto held a hand over his right eye while staring at Itachi. " **Amaterasu!** "

As Itachi erupted into black flames, he suddenly burst into crows.

" _Genjutsu!"_ thought Naruto and Kakashi simultaneously.

"So those eyes aren't just for show, Naruto-kun." Itachi stated from behind Naruto, holding a kunai to his neck. "Unfortunately for you, special eyes will only get you so far against a superior opponent."

"I quite agree." Naruto replied calmly, despite the present situation " **Boom!** " he shouted as he exploded sending Itachi flying back to where Kakashi was standing having charged up his Raikiri and he impaled Itachi without hesitation.

 **OOO**

 **With The Other Genin:**

To the observing Team Bee and Sakura, it appeared that Naruto, Kakashi, and Itachi were all standing still.

"What are they doing?" Sakura asked sounding nervous "They haven't moved an inch since we left."

"It's uncool that I should have to explain this to someone who's on a team where every other member possesses a sharingan, but they are currently engaging in a genjutsu battle of the highest level." Samui stated in a decidedly _cool_ fashion.

"Well, should we try to take out the dick in the cloak while they're all just standing there?" asked Karui in a much less _cool_ fashion than Samui had.

"No," Samui replied quickly "We'd all be killed in seconds, we can't fight on the same level as they can, as uncool as it may be to admit, it would be even less cool to die."

 **OOO**

 **Back in the Genjutsu:**

Kakashi was nowhere in sight and Naruto and Itachi were currently engaged in a taijutsu fight. Naruto threw a quick right hook at Itachi as Itachi ducked and retaliated with a quick jab to the stomach that Naruto blocked causing both of them to flip backwards and get some distance.

Itachi charged at Naruto, kunai in hand, and attempted a slash across his chest as Naruto bent backwards beneath the blade and kneed Itachi in the stomach, causing the nukenin to burst into smoke.

" _Shadow Clone!."_ Naruto thought in a panic as he attempted to dodge a kick sent to his back by the real Itachi but was unable to and ended up flying backwards into a tree, only for Naruto to burst into smoke as well.

The real Naruto attempted a spinning axe kick from above Itachi, which was blocked causing Naruto to flip backwards in order to create distance between him and Itachi. However, this attack was only a distraction.

" **Doton: Shinju Zanshu no Justu"** came Kakashi's voice as he pulled Itachi into the earth.

" **Rasengan!** " Naruto yelled, sending the spiralling sphere straight into Itachi's skull, causing him to explode, sending both Naruto and Kakashi flying back.

"ENOUGH!" yelled Naruto "It's time for the real fight to begin."

 **OOO**

 **The Real World:**

To the eyes of the observers, it appeared as if the three had just woken from some sort of trance.

"That was impressive Naruto-kun, to break through all of the illusions so easily." Itachi said with a small smile "You truly are impressive, much more so than my foolish little brother, I can see that Kakashi-senpai has trained you well."

"Actually," Naruto replied during a sweat-drop "Kakashi has only taught me _teamwork exercises."_ he said with a small glare at the cycloptic jounin causing Team Bee and Itachi to sweat-drop.

Kakashi himself merely rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"At this time, I feel we have a good enough understanding of your capabilities. We will see each other again Naruto-kun." Itachi said disappearing in a flock of crows.

"DAMN IT! He got away." Naruto yelled in frustration.

"Don't worry Naruto, considering everything, it was probably the best result we could have hoped for. Itachi is on a different level from either of us. I only wonder how Bee-san is doing." Kakashi told the angry blonde.

As if the universe had been waiting for Kakashi to ask, an enormous bull/octopus creature with one horn appeared within an enormous sphere of water.

"You just _had_ to ask Kakashi-sensei." Naruto sweat-dropped

 **OOO**

 **With Bee:**

Bee and Gyuki were not doing too well.

" _Come on Gyuki, let's beat this fool. As Samui would say, this is so uncool."_

" **Maybe if you focused more on fighting and less on rapping we'd be doing better."**

It had been going alright until Kisame had summoned that giant sphere of water. Despite the fact that Gyuki was half octopus, water was definitely Kisame's home turf.

" **Bee, let me switch with you."** Gyuki said.

"Alright bro, let's go, baka yaro kono yaro. Bee rapped in his mindscape making the same weird hand gestures as before.

Within the dome of water, Gyuki attempted to swim away from the sharks, but they were gaining on him quickly, Kisame in his shark form was especially fast. In an attempt to throw them off, he quickly filled the dome with ink and used the distraction to form a bijuudama. Once it was finished, he launched it straight at Kisame, who dodged, but the force was enough to break the bubble of water.

" _So he's as good as they say. He truly deserves the title 'Epitome of Jinchuriki' to be able to use the biju's power to such an extent. Perhaps it's time for a tactical retreat."_

"Kisame," Itachi said appearing in a crow shunshin "We're leaving."

"Ha, Itachi-san," Kisame said as he put on a new cloak "I was just thinking the same thing. That brat and the copy ninja give you any trouble?"

"Yes," Itachi replied "It appears that Naruto has the same eyes as me. He's more powerful than any of us had imagined."

"Hmm, Leader-same will want to hear of this.

 **OOO**

 **With Everyone Else:**

"Well Bee-san," Kakashi addressed the Kumo jounin "Even if they got away, we thank you for your help."

"They were after me too, don't forget. Lucky for us, they ran off in regret, baka yaro kono yaro." Bee rapped.

"Well I hope we'll be seeing you and your team at the Chunin Exams in a month, Bee-san." Kakashi said, deciding that carrying on a conversation with the _eccentric_ jounin would not be good for his mental health long-term. Then again, Gai was his eternal rival, so it might be too late for that anyways.

"It was cool meeting you guys, especially the cute blonde." Samui said with a wink that left Naruto flustered and gave Sakura a slight tick in her forehead. "See you guys in the exams." And with that, Team Bee left the clearing.

 **OOO**

 **1 Hour Later: Road to Konoha**

Sasuke stirred and awakened, finding himself being carried by Kakashi back towards the leaf. "I-Itachi. WHERE IS ITACHI?!" he yelled, realizing what had happened just before he was knocked unconscious.

"Calm down, Sasuke," the silver-haired jounin chastised "After a brief battle, he and his partner retreated."

"How did I get knocked out?! I was watching his every move!" Sasuke yelled in disbelief.

"I knocked you out." Kakashi told his student, knowing what his reaction was going to be.

"YOU DID **WHAT**?!" Sasuke roared in anger "I'VE TRAINED MY WHOLE LIFE TO AVENGE MY CLAN! WHY WOULD YOU-"

" **Silence,** Sasuke." Kakashi said seriously releasing a bit of KI and causing Sasuke, while still furious, to be quiet "This behaviour is exactly why I did it. You were totally unhinged. You charged in alone with no plan against an S-Rank opponent as a rookie genin. You would have been killed and you may have gotten one of your teammates killed in an attempt to save you. You clearly learned nothing from my first lesson to all of you."

Sasuke forced himself off of Kakashi, determined to move under his own power and refused to say another word to Kakashi, but continued to send the cycloptic jounin glares full of hatred until they arrived at the entrance to the village.

"Alright," Kakashi said still as seriously as he had been since Sasuke had awoken "as it is clear that your teamwork needs some work, I am giving you a direct order to get to know each other better. Based on the performance on that last mission, I find it extremely difficult to believe you could have passed my genin test. You can't work together unless you truly understand each other. I will report to the Hokage"

"Hn." Sasuke grunted angrily "Just like everything you've taught us since the formation of our team, this exercise is pointless. None of this will help me achieve my ambition. I am going home." At this he disappeared in a burst of speed.

"Both of you," Kakashi said with a sigh "follow him." he then disappeared in a shunshin.

"Umm.. Naruto," Sakura said nervously "I've been thinking about what you said and … and-" At this, Sakura burst into tears and wrapped him in a hug. "I'm so sorry! A-After what that guy said calling you a jinchuriki I r-realized. H-How everyone has always treated you _horribly_ and me more than a-anyone and I-I'm just _so_ sorry." She said continuing to sob.

Naruto was just in a state of shock. Even after Sakura had found out what he was, she didn't hate him. In fact she actually treated him better than before, and not because of his father. She truly cared about him for him. At this, he let out a small smile, but a genuine one.

"Don't worry Sakura," Naruto said causing her to look up at him "I was never really angry at you. All my life my goal was to be seen as Naruto instead of the Kyuubi. When people found out who my father was, I was no longer the Kyuubi, I was _"Namikaze-sama"_ and I hated it. Nobody cared about me for me, only for my father. When you tried being nice to me, I took all my frustration out on you when I shouldn't have. Teammates?" he asked holding out a fist.

Sakura just stared at the fist in surprise. After how she had treated him, how could he forgive her so easily. She then thought about _every_ experience she had had with Naruto. No matter how horribly she had treated him, he had never replied with anything but kindness. He was truly the kindest, most caring person she had ever met. From that day on, she decided that she would protect Naruto. She would no longer be useless like on that mission to Kumo. She would catch up with him _and_ Sasuke and they would be a real team.

Sakura stopped crying and a smile appeared on her face. "Teammates." she agreed, bumping Naruto's fist. "Now let's go find Sasuke." she said and started walking in the direction of the Uchiha compound. Naruto noted with surprise that she had left off the -kun honorific. With a sigh, he quickly ran to catch up to her.

 **OOO**

 **Uchiha Compound:**

Sasuke was attacking a training dummy in a state of fury, seeing his brother's face. _"That idiot Kakashi! How could he do that to me, an Uchiha, the elite of the elite. My sole purpose for living, my chance for revenge wasted!"_ __With the final thought he shattered the head of the training dummy with a chakra enhance punch, then stood panting with his hands on his knees.

He was so tired that he didn't even notice Naruto and Sakura approaching from behind him.

"Sasuke?" Sakura asked nervously "We need to talk."

"There's nothing to talk about." Sasuke said angrily "This village has done nothing but hold me back and prevent me from becoming strong enough to achieve my ambition. You especially are a worthless fangirl, a poor excuse for a kunoichi."

At this Sakura stepped back with tears in her eyes. While she knew it to be true, to hear it from one of her teammates and someone she had idolized for years hurt. Alot.

Seeing Sakura's reaction, Naruto got angry at the emo Uchiha. "Just because you did nothing on the mission doesn't give you the right to treat Sakura like that Sasuke."

"Naruto.." Sasuke said slowly "FIGHT ME!" he yelled and charged at the blonde.

"You fool." Naruto said calmly, despite the attack "You've forgotten the first rule of your clan. _Never_ look into the eyes of an Uchiha. **Tsukiyomi.** " the blonde said and instantly they were trapped within his mind.

 **OOO**

 **The World of Tsukiyomi:**

Sasuke was tied to a cross with Naruto standing in front of him. The sky was blood red, as was the moon.

"LET ME GO, NARUTO!" Sasuke roared at his blonde teammate, fighting against his restraints.

"It's no use Sasuke. In this world, I am God. I control everything. There is no way you can escape." Naruto replied calmly to his teammate. "Now I'm going to talk and you're going to listen." Naruto said as a gag appeared in Sasuke's mouth.

"You need to stop what you're doing. You're allowing your brother to win every time you push someone away. He wins every time you immerse yourself in revenge. The best way for you to beat him is to form connections with others and to really _live_. This doesn't mean don't kill him, but you should stop being such a prick to people like Sakura who are just trying to help!" Naruto said staring into the eyes of the Uchiha.

Naruto then dismissed the gag, allowing Sasuke to respond. "You know _nothing_ about this, Naruto. You were an orphan all your life, you have no idea how it feels to have family and then have them taken from you by YOUR OWN BROTHER! He told me to hate him with all that I have, and that's what I have done. I _WILL_ kill Itachi if it's the last thing I do."

Naruto just stared at him impassively. "You're just letting him win, Sasuke. Why would you do what the man who killed your clan told you to? The reason I am strong is _because_ of my connections with others, not in spite of them. The desire to protect the people closest to you is true strength. That is what all the Hokage's, the strongest ninja in Konoha, had in common. All carried a deep love for this village and desired to protect it."

Sasuke had never thought of it like that. Everything he knew, everything he was was being contradicted right before his eyes. It made him _angry_. He was far too furious to think rationally, and Naruto could see that.

"I control this world for 72 hours, but in the real world only seconds will have passed." Naruto told the unstable Uchiha "I believe it would be best to give you that time to sort out your thoughts." After saying that, Naruto simply disappeared.

 **OOO**

 **72 Hours (Or 1 second depending on where you're standing) Later:**

Sakura didn't understand what had happened. One second Sasuke looked angry and the next he was just standing there.

But to Sasuke, a lot had happened. He had had a lot to think about during the Tsukiyomi. While at first he hadn't wanted to accept the fact that what he was doing was wrong, 72 hours in a genjutsu alone had let him see that doing exactly what Itachi had told him to might not be the best way to get revenge against him. Don't misunderstand, he was still going to kill Itachi, but maybe Naruto was right. Itachi was strong, but not stronger than the Yondaime, or any of the Hokage. Maybe it was time to start finding people to protect. Maybe he could start with the people right in front of him.

Naruto saw the look in Sasuke's eyes as he glanced rapidly between him and Sakura and smirked. "Team 7?" Naruto asked putting his hand forward.

"Team 7." Sakura said putting her hand on top of Naruto's.

"Hn. Team 7." Sasuke said putting his hand on top of Sakura's, but refusing to make eye contact with either of them.

" _Well…"_ Naruto thought _"It's a start."_

 **OOO**

 **Antex- The Legendary Zoroark: Yes, the eyes are Madara's, but the Kyuubi altered the DNA in Naruto's body so he would be able to use them to his fullest potential. But any Uchiha or Rinnegan bearer without their eyes (I think) would lose their power if the eyes were stolen.**


End file.
